


Humdrum

by kittydesade



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Larry and Sam Adama. Set between the pilot and There Is Another Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humdrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/gifts).



Normally, he didn't do this. Oh, he thought about it a lot, one of his favorite fantasies was to wake up Larry slowly and tenderly with hands and mouth until it was all sweaty, writhing bodies. Take his time, spend the first couple hours of the morning in bed like that. But Larry had a regular schedule to keep. They couldn't stay in bed _all_ morning. After the first not-argument where Larry had sourly pointed this out, he stopped. Mostly.

This morning it was the weekend, and neither of them had anywhere special to be, and he even woke up first. Early morning was not Sam's first choice of friends. So he rolled over and nuzzled until Larry was awake, and then he did a few other things, and it did end in sweaty, writhing bodies, his forehead pressed into Larry's shoulder and their breath mingling between them. And that was good.

Afterwards they stayed flopped and lazy where they lay, tangled up in the sheets and each other. "Someone woke up early," Larry teased, a quiet question in his voice. 

Sam grimaced. "Thinking about Josef and Willie," he admitted. 

Larry rolled over to face him, talk more easily. "Oh?"

"This was more fun."

Snickers and kissing. "I should hope so." Larry let him distract them both for another minute or two, then stopped. Sam pulled a face. "Hey. What's bothering you about them?"

"Them?" No, Larry wasn't going to let him get away with playing big dumb muscle. Sam sighed. "It's just, it's Josef. Not getting up on time, not getting dressed. Not getting Willie off to school..." That last part bothered him more than all of the rest combined, Josef could run his life into the ground all he wanted and Sam, okay, Sam would worry. But when it touched his nephew, then he had a problem. 

Larry nodded slowly, understanding. "He's mourning," he said, but there was again that unspoken question to it, and Sam guessed in this case the question was whether or not he thought it had gone on too long. Gone too far. Sam didn't want to tell his brother how to grieve, but he thought maybe it had.

"He's wallowing. If not for himself, he needs to pull it together for Willie." Sam closed his eyes and wriggled himself deeper into the bed, under his husband's touch. Larry could soothe a lot of things away. 

Not this, though. Not completely. To his credit, Larry wasn't trying. Eyes still closed, he felt the light touches against his hair and his temple, down his shoulder, till Larry's fingers curled between his, and it helped. More than he could say, it helped. Grateful that they didn't have to go anywhere today, he scooted further forward and curled up against the slighter man's chest. Felt the arms wrap around him and hold him together while he ran around panicking inside his own mind. And raging, maybe just a bit.

Somehow he drifted off for a while there, and when he woke up Larry was stroking his hair again. Which would have been nicer if he didn't feel so sticky from sweat and fuzzy-headed from sleeping in. "I think I need a shower," he muttered.

"I wasn't going to say it."

Sam tickled him for that, and Larry squirmed and laughed, and somehow they managed to untangle themselves long enough to stumble to the shower. He felt his size more than usual this morning, or afternoon or whatever it was, limbs moving sluggishly and unresponsive. Too much sleep, he decided. He was leaning against the wall of the shower when he heard the curtain rattle back, footfalls on the smooth floor. Not that he'd admit it, but it felt like some much needed steadiness to have Larry's arms coming up around him in the shower. Holding him upright. 

"I'm tired, Larry. I'm tired of all of this. I feel like I'm the only one holding it together, and I can't do it much longer."

If Larry said anything in reply it was lost in the water as Sam ducked his head under the spray. But then his husband turned him around, lathered up the cloth and started scrubbing off the sweat and dust. That helped, too. Even with everything else going to shit, they still had this. He still had this. 

He kissed him afterwards, long and tender and grateful for all of this, for putting up with him and putting him back together. And he could return the favor, too, and afterwards the air felt lighter when they finally got out of the shower, pulled down towels for drying. He felt awake, at least. More capable of handling whatever he'd find when they finally went over to Josef's place. "At least I don't have to worry about getting Willie to school," he muttered, before he could think to stop himself.

Larry looked at him for a long moment, then finished toweling himself off and shook his head. "If you're going to be like that, can we at least have breakfast during?"

Sam gave it a second, brow furrowing and frowning at his husband's back before he wrapped the towel around his waist and followed him into the kitchen. He couldn't find exasperation in his Larry's voice, which didn't mean it wasn't there. Didn't mean it was, either. "Be like... what? I'm not being like..."

"You are. You're brooding."

"I am not brooding!" He almost ran into Larry, who had thrown on some old sweats, first. Oh, right. "I'm ..."

"You are." Ingredients came out of the cupboards and onto the counter, while Sam listened to the dull clatter in the kitchen and hopped into sweatpants. "You can at least eat while you brood."

"I am not..." he came into the kitchen and straight onto Larry's pointed finger against the middle of his chest. "I am not brooding."

"Uh-huh." Larry stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. "But it's cute that you're trying to deny it."

After a second or two of blinking he came up with a lukewarm response. "I'm not cute, either."

"It's cute that you think that," Larry smirked, oiling up a pan. 

Sam drew himself up to his full height and put on an exaggerated "scary" face. Larry had to put down the pan and lean on the stove for laughing, he'd never been scared of Sam, not even after they had the conversations about what Sam did for a living. 

"You're gonna burn the..."

"I am not."

But once again, it was easier, and Sam declared it a victory for both of them and rummaged through the fridge for something to drink that wasn't beer. Needed to go to the store again. "We're almost out of..."

"There's a list on the fridge." Larry looked up over the fridge door at him, Sam could see the smile even just through his raised eyebrows and the look in his eyes. 

He shook his head, pulling out the water pitcher and the last of the juice, if Larry wanted it. Glasses down from the cupboard and setting it all on the breakfast bar, they could perch and eat and figure out what they were really going to do today. Maybe it would involve going over to Josef's. Maybe Larry had had enough of the brooding for one day and it wouldn't. Sam found he didn't much mind either way, although if they didn't he'd at least call up his brother to check on him. 

But his husband didn't seem to have gotten enough of the brooding just yet. "We can go over there," Larry shrugged, poking around his breakfast. "Might be good for them to get out of the house for a bit." 

"Frak..." Sam muttered, stabbing a piece of pepper with his fork. "Doesn't seem like Josef's interested in anything that's not in V-world, these days." 

"Escapism," he swallowed the bite he'd started to talk around. "He's more in control, it's separate from the real world... Things are possible there that weren't out here. He feels like he can control things, make it turn out..."

Different. No, Sam didn't need Larry to tell him that part, he knew all about that part of things. Not being able to control what happened to you, to the people you loved, and how helpless that made you feel. It wasn't something he thought about if he could help it. Lately, it seemed to be cropping up as a theme. No power over any damn thing in his life, no power to stop Tammy and Shannon from getting blown up by some frakking terrorist, no power to shake Josef out of his melancholy, nothing he did made any goddamn difference. 

Larry squeezed his hand. He'd barely felt him take his hand in the first place. Turning his hand over, palm to palm, fingers reaching down to stroke the soft pulse of Larry's wrist got them both smiling a little. "Sorry," he muttered. Brooding again. 

A one-shoulder shrug brushed it off. But he knew he wasn't going to like what Larry had to say next when his husband did that breath, pause, and start again thing he always did when he had something potentially upsetting to say. "You're right, though. About Josef, and V-world. And if he doesn't pull out of it, you might have to start proceedings against him and get temporary custody of Willie..."

And Larry knew how that went better than he did, Larry worked in that kind of system. Declared unfit, was the term they used. Most of the time it came up because Larry ranted about how the system was biased to label Tauron families as unfit to raise children, but Sam couldn't deny that Josef was doing a crap job as a father lately. 

"I don't know," he shook his head. "That kind of thing, doesn't that stay with you for the rest of your life or something?" If they did that, he wanted to be damn sure they could come out of it. Larry squeezed his hand, looked down at his plate and didn't answer, which was good enough for Sam. "Yeah, no, let's save that for a last resort."

Larry nodded. "Okay. So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Sam sighed. "I'll talk with Evelyn, see what _tsattie_ has to say. There's gotta be a way we can pull him out of this somehow. At least get him focused on what matters, the family he's got left." His wise and understanding husband ignored Sam's muttering _while he has it_ into his glass. Fingers stroking the back of his hand soothed down his ruffled nerves. Again. 

When they were down to pushing food around on their plates Sam cleared the counter while Larry went to get changed into clothes he could wear outside. He knew, they both knew that visiting Josef would have Sam restless and fuming the whole rest of the day, but there wasn't much else they could do. Josef was his brother, and Willie was family, and you didn't run out on family. 

Larry came out of the bedroom as Sam went in, one hand rubbing his husband's back as he went past. "We'll work it out," he said, and Sam paused and turned in the doorway just to watch as Larry made his way back to the kitchen to rummage through it, gather leftovers, finish off that grocery list, some domestic chore that still made Sam smile at the ordinary solace of it. So, yeah, they'd go over to Josef's and check on them, maybe things would be better, maybe they wouldn't. But they'd work it out. When Larry said it like that, faith in him as commonplace as remembering to get butter and flour, Sam even believed it could happen.


End file.
